yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 024
ラブ！！ | romaji = Asuka Bāsasu Rabu!! | english = Alexis vs. David!! | japanese translated = Asuka vs. Rabb!! | alternate = | chapter number = 24 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "Alexis vs. David!!", known as "Asuka vs. Rabb!!" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-fourth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in V Jump magazine and in English in Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 3 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Jaden Yuki is relieved at Reggie MacKenzie's defeat, as he won't need to face her in a Shadow Game, but realizes that he still may end up dueling David Rabb. David is surprised that Reggie lost, and she responds that everyone has a bad day sometimes. She warns him to be careful during his duel with Alexis Rhodes, and to work hard to get his payback. He asks what she means, and she simply says he couldn't afford to lose to "his little sister" as well, implying the Atticus Rhodes had defeated David in the past. Bastion Misawa is cheered as he leaves the arena, and Alexis congratulates him on his victory in the hallway, and vows to defeat David. Alexis goes first, and draws "Ice Master". She's pleased to see she has the necessary cards in her hand to quickly Summon it. She Normal Summons "Cold Enchanter" in Attack Position and Sets two cards. David seems pleased with his own hand, and draws "The Big Saturn". Syrus Truesdale warns Jaden that David had asked him about card spirits previously, and urges him to be careful, which makes Jaden even more worried. David activates "Replacement Parts", sending a Machine-Type monster in his hand to the Graveyard to add Level 4 or lower Machine-Type one from his Deck to his hand. He then Normal Summons "Pandora". He then plays "Prototype Development", which lets him Tribute "Pandora" to Special Summon a Machine-Type monster from his Graveyard. He Summons "The Big Saturn" in Attack Position. Chancellor Sheppard is glad to get confirmation of what Zane Truesdale told him earlier - the American students possess cards from the "Legendary Planets" series. Reggie comments that she may have motivated David to much. David attacks with "Saturn" and Alexis activates her face-down "Blizzard Wall", switching "Cold Enchanter" to Defense Position. David activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Aftershock", which will grant his Machine-Types the piercing ability for the remainder of the turn. Alexis takes 1600 damage and "Cold Enchanter" is destroyed. This lets her activate the other effect of "Blizzard Wall" - "Saturn" now gains an Ice Counter. Alexis wasn't expecting such a powerful monster so early on, but has "Absolute Zero Barrier" in her hand, so she's confident she can stall on her next few turns. Alexis' other Set card, "Doble Passe" appears to have activated on its own, and David explains that he played "Forced Activation", which activated her card via its effect. He activates "Ignition", which changes the effect of "Doble Passe" "destroy one monster on the field. "Saturn" is destroyed, and its effect activates, causing both players to take damage equal to its ATK Alexis takes 2800 damage, reducing her to zero Life Points, but David survives with 1200. Thus, David has performed a One Turn Kill. Alexis is shocked and falls to her knees, while David hopes that when he and Jaden Duel, he'll be able to take both "Winged Kuriboh" and "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" from him. Featured Duel: Alexis Rhodes vs. David Rabb Turn 1: Alexis Alexis She Normal Summons "Cold Enchanter" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. She then Sets two cards. Turn 2: David David draws "The Big Saturn". He then activates "Replacement Parts", sending "The Big Saturn" from his hand to the Graveyard to add a Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster ("Pandora") from his Deck to his hand. He Normal Summons "Pandora" (1500/1800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Prototype Development", Tributing "Pandora" to Special Summon "The Big Saturn" (2800/2200) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Big Saturn attacks "Cold Enchanter", but Alexis activates her face-down "Blizzard Wall", switching "Cold Enchanter" to Defense Position. David activates the "Aftershock" Quick-Play Spell Card, allowing "Saturn" to inflict piercing Battle Damage. "Cold Enchanter" is destroyed (Alexis 4000 → 2400). The second effect of "Blizzard Wall" activates, placing an Ice Counter on "Saturn". David activates "Forced Activation" to activate Alexis' face-down "Doble Passe" and uses "Ignition" to change the effect of "Doble Passe" to "destroy one monster on the field". "Saturn" is destroyed, and its effect activates, inflicting damage to both players equal to its ATK since it was destroyed by an opponent's card effect (David 4000 → 1200, Alexis 2400 → 0). Featured cards The following cards were featured in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.